Thilda Daughter of the Lion
by Khaosgurl
Summary: Thilda "heretic" daughter of The Lion is captured 600 years after heresy by the newly formed "Ode Nox" chapter of Dark Angels.


Thilda tasted blood as she came to. Her surroundings blurred as she tried to focus on where she was and what had happened to her. She knelt in a cold room made of stone, her hands shackled to the floor. She had been lying passed out but struggled and forced herself into a kneeling position.

Then it poured back, she had been captured by the loyal 'Dark Angels'. Thilda cursed silently, this had been an inevitable event. She had delayed it for over 600 years, but a necessary one for her plan to continue.

Heretic Dark Angels, Thilda smirked to herself at the thought of the phrase, it was a secret locked away that none spoke off, it shamed the loyal Dark Angels so much it drove them to hunt the heretics or fallen as they called them and force from them to 'confess' before they killed them.

Thilda found grim comfort in being able to haunt the "loyalists" with the truth behind their legion's torn and hidden history. If they only knew what Johnson had done, if they only understood what he had done, would they revere him so? Thilda sighed, they would never believe the truth. Luther had once told her; "No one wants to hear the truth. All they ever want to hear is a beautiful lie. One they can follow and believe without ever having to question." He had been all to right. He had always been right.

Thilda looked up as she heard the swoosh of a door opening and the clanking of two sets of feet. Astartes, here to see to her 'confession' and execution. She looked up and saw to her surprise that both Astartes where dressed in robes but she did not relax. One did not need armor to torture.

"What is your name?" Said the taller of the two he was fair haired with light gray eyes and spoke in a commanding tone.  
Thilda took a long moment to answer, sizing both men up and down looking for any way she could possibly get out of this scenario. She found none and then answered.

"Names, are a powerful things...mine however is Thilda El'Johnson." There was a stunned silence which Thilda relished with a quick grin. They had not expected to find her, after only Luther in the shame she had brought upon the primarch of the 1st legion. She watched with only half interest as the darker haired of the pair reached for his sword hilt making it to draw it, the other stopped him, placing a hand on his brother's arm.

"Calm yourself brother, if what she says is true she will feel the justice due to her."  
Thilda rolled her eyes and snorted loudly, she knew she was asking for them to give her the very worst kinds of suffering, despite that she spoke her mind.

"You know nothing of justice, or dues. You stand there without the vaguest understanding of what became of me and my brothers on Caliben!" Thilda felt a fist knock the side of her face, a blow like that would have taken her head off if she had been only human.

"Kill her now." The dark haired one spat angrily he raised his fist to deliver another blow. She could see the blond one looking at his comrade with slight distaste.

"Not until she confesses."

"Interrogator-Chaplain Orman, do you actually think she will?" The black haired Astarte snorted at his comrade.

"Brother Claymon," Orman said in a commanding tone. "I am the Interrogator-Chaplain in charge of this prisoner, now leave."

"Yes Interrogator-Chaplain." Claymon nodded his head and without another word left the room. Silence filled the room for a moment as Claymon seemed to size up Thilda but she knew better he was looking for a weakness within her. Something he could exploit to gain a confession.

"So what is it your chapter calls yourself again? Oh yes, I remember Ode Nox, quite stupid chapter name…I mean I thought I heard it all when there where Iron Snakes. Clearly, I was wrong."

Orman chuckled, "Are you trying to bait me? You will have to do better than that."

"You are a motherless cur and you need to stop having sex with Claymon it must be difficult for your other brothers knowing you two are at each other eve…" Thilda was cut off with a quick series of punches of her face. Thilda could not resist a laugh; she had said the right things. Orman's face flared with anger which he quickly suppressed dropping his fists.

Orman knew it had been his own weakness to allow the heretic's words draw out his anger. Ode Nox was rarely taken seriously as it was only 60 terran years old and who exactly there gene-seed had come from was kept from all but there chapter master. Aside from that fact however all of the Ode Nox where notoriously short tempered and where far less disciplined then other Dark Angels chapters.

"Orman now really, that was supposed to hurt? I have had infants hit harder than that." Thilda smirked despite the blood dripping from her nose.  
A cold look entered Orman's eyes.

"You really have no clue what you need to do to draw a confession do you? First usually you say something like, CONFESSSS! Or Confess your sins heretic and I will end your suffering quickly. Then if I don't do what you want you will need to do some sort of physical pain to attempt to force a confession out of me. "

Orman glowered for a moment thoughtfully and then moved closer to Thilda and knelt still towering over her form. "You have sinned against the God-Emperor, he who trusted and cared for you in all things. You betrayed him. Confess now and you may yet gain the God-Emperor's forgiveness."

"So sincere." Thilda sneered. "You know, when the Emperor despised being worshipped and forbade it. He insisted he was no god and worship of him lead to serious repercussions. I doubt you follow anything he truly stood for. Your "god emperor" was nothing more than a power hungry dog there was no sating his lust for power. His hubris blinded him and lead to his own…"

Orman stood and kicked her roughly in the stomach silencing her mouth. "Heretic, there will be no forgiveness for you. But you must confess." Orman walked toward the black metal wall and pressed a button. The chains that held Thilda tethered to the ground and wall shifted upwards until her feet dangled a meter from the ground. Orman disappeared for several minutes and returned carrying large ball of smooth metal it had attached to it chain which he clamped to Thilda's ankles. Immediately intense pain shot up her legs her feet could not touch the ground and her feet felt alone, forced to carry the weight of judging by the pain she felt about 200 hundred pounds. Without speaking Orman preceded to open a large metal container and began to remove various "tools".

Thilda taunted Orman once again. "What did they do hand you some servitors repair kit and say "Here! Interrogate a heretic, you're all ready now!"

Orman remained silent and pulled out a final tool a simple metal bar, he raised it to eye level and turned showing it to Thilda.  
"On ancient Terra this was used on blasphemers and liars. I believe you would be classified under both. It was called the 'pearl'." He tapped something on the side and the bar opened five smaller metal piece held together with iron webbing into an umbrella shape. Orman tapped it and it retracted back into a simple bar.

"It gets much bigger than that, we have perfected it since those forgotten days. For someone of your genetic code a few more alterations would suit it better." Orman inserted 4 thin razor-sharp blades in to alcoves barely visible on the metal's surface. Taking a single step he stood directly in front of Thilda taking her face in his large hand. She tried to struggle but it was useless in her current position. He forced her mouth open and placed the "pearl" inside then tapped the button on the side with the brush of a finger.

It expanded stretching her jaws and face the blades digging to the inside of her mouth making deep cuts inside her mouth, it did not stop though it growing larger and larger. Get it out! She wanted to scream. I'll say whatever you want! Just take it out! But she wouldn't, they could do whatever they wanted, they would NEVER get her to confess to these so called "sins" never.

"Perhaps this will give you but a small taste of what you will endure, heretic. I will leave you and allow you some time to think over your current situation." Orman left the room and Thilda was once again alone. The pain building to almost unbelievable extremes, it was as though she was in a dream and the only thing that felt real was the blades digging into her mouth streaming blood, her mouth filled her only choice was to swallow the blood . It was a strange sensation, blood flowing down her throat and into her stomach. All went hazy around her. Blood and pain. It filled her mind no other thoughts could fit into her darkened world_. Whoever said, pain is an illusion was either an idiot or a liar. Focus Thilda, Focus don't let the pain win._ Thilda searched topics to focus on and then one came, the reason she was here.

_Luther_.

Thilda felt her heart plunge slightly remembering him and all else that had happened around them but mostly she focused in on her first meeting racking her brain for all the details she could possibly remember. She had been an adult, at seventeen years old but with no more since then an infant when Luther and five hundred of her battle-brothers had been disgraced by Johnson and sent back to Caliban from the great crusade. Her mother had died when she was fourteen as a heavy drinker. Thilda had followed the same path, drinking and getting involved with various petty crimes. She had needed purpose, she craved it so desperately, and when at last she had been arrested, framed for a serious crime and sentenced to a jail sentence somehow Luther had come to her and saved her.

She recalled quite clearly him entering her cell taking her by the arm rather roughly and escorting her to a shuttle which awaited him. It took them less than an hour to land outside the monastery that had been home to the Order. All throughout the trip the two remained silent, until at last Thilda had broken it.

"Why did you save me? Why are you taking me there?" she had said pointing to the monastery set atop many thousands of stairs.

"I don't know...really I don't." Luther had murmured, and when the shuttle had landed Thilda followed Luther off they were greeted by a small group of Astartes who fell in two in front of Luther and two behind her and him.  
Luther (she had been told) was surprised when she had offered no objections to taking the long set of stairs up to the monastery. Instead she took to the idea with much enthusiasm and great interest; she studied her surroundings thoughtfully and thoroughly through forest green eyes.

"You have never been here before?" Zahariel one of the four who had come to meet Luther spoke questioningly.

"Sar Zahariel, I am female therefore the home of the Order held no such place for one as me. I have never been close to this place before save once when, I was an infant my mother lived near here, I suppose then I saw it but I do not remember that time."  
Thilda said in a surprisingly soft tone as she scaled the many flights of stairs with grace. "To be completely honest, I am unsure why I am here even now."

"I will discuss that with you later." Luther said shortly. "And you should consider it a great honor to walk where Caliban's finest have."

"It is a great honor, one I do not deserve." Thilda muttered quietly before realizing she had stopped and that Zahariel and the other who had not been introduced to her where waiting for her to move on. She quickly did so, not running but lengthening and quickening her strides so as to place herself a step behind Luther.

When at last they had reached the top of the steps the Astartes where excused by Luther who led Thilda through the maze of the old monastery and into a tall tower in which was his study. He had opened the door for her and offered her a seat before sitting behind the table and starting to speak.

"You have acted very childishly and stupidly, and it is not becoming of you. Although you have been released into my custody you will have to earn you right amongst the ranks of the first legion." Luther said speaking in a sever tone and looking straight into Thilda's eyes.

"I know I have my lord and whatever punishments you see fit to inflict would be just." Thilda responded meeting his eyes.

"You agree then to do whatever you are told to? Regardless of how you feel personally about it? You also agree that for the time being any order or request you receive for an Adeptes Astartes will be treated like an order from me?"

Thilda thought for a moment before responding. "Yes, I accept all your terms...I owe you my life I will not forget that debt."

"Nor should you." Luther responded. " I will escort you to your quarters now." Thilda stood as Luther did and followed him out the door and back through the halls, they walked around many training areas where new space marines were being drilled by the older veterans. Finally they stopped outside of one such ring, but instead inside where only two space marines. Both, Thilda recognized from earlier.

"Hander and Zahariel." Luther called over the sound of the training both Astartes immediately sheathed there weapons and walked to Luther.

"Yes, Luther?" Zahariel asked, surveying Thilda briefly.

"Thilda will be staying with us for some time; I want her trained alongside the next set of first legion Astartes who are ready for their training." Luther explained, Thilda's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped for a moment before she resuming a neutral expression. Zahariel had caught her look of disbelief and surprise and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have a problem with this order Miss Thilda?" Luther turned asking her curtly.

"No, my lord. I agreed to do whatever you asked...I am merely surprised. I will not lie this seems very little like a punishment." Thilda responded truthfully.

"You really don't know what you are in for then." Hander said somberly.

"If that was supposed to scare me you need to have a little more convection with what you are saying." Thilda shot back before thinking better and adding. "Sar."

"If that had been any other neophyte..." Zahariel began but Luther cut him off.

"She would be punished, but this first offence will not count toward her. Assign her to a squad and make her sleeping arrangements with them...everything." and then turning to Thilda.

"You will never speak to any superior officer in such away again. Or you will be punished."  
Thilda nodded simply fighting back the urge to say something else, something of her old sarcasm had awoken with in her, and she would have to suppress it if she did not want to know whatever punishments wayward neophytes underwent. _Probably cleaning the courtyard, with a toothbrush._ She thought suppressing a snort.

Thilda was pulled from her memories roughly as blood poured from her mouth and at long last all went black around her. She awoke sometime later her mouth throbbing but no longer bleeding, her left leg also hurt terribly looking down she saw the weights where still attached and her left leg hanging twisted awkwardly. Thilda sighed and then listened intently as she heard two voices speaking in what seemed to be angered whispers.

"You almost killed her Orman!" Claymon hissed. "The Chapter Master would have us both if she died before a confession."

"I am well aware of the consequence of killing a heretic prematurely. However, I knew perfectly well what the daughter of a primarch can handle, she was never in mortal danger...you know I will have to break her mind before a confession can be abstracted." Orman said calmly to the younger interrogator in training.

"Just be careful brother, we cannot..." Claymon started but Orman cut him off speaking in a tone that ended the subject.

"I will be, I will not fail. Now go back to your other duties."  
Claymon grimaced but silently went about the order her had been given. Thilda tried to remain still and not draw attention to herself but Orman had noticed she had awaken and strode toward her.

"Ah you are awake, we can continue now then." Orman walked to Thilda's side it was only then that Thilda realized she was wearing something on her skin under her clothes she groaned recognizing it immediately.

"Yes, that is a pain glove." Orman said with a slight tone of pleasure, he clearly thought he had unnerved her. Something she would need to change immediately.

"Sweet Terra, I thought...knew you were obviously crazy but I didn't know you and had joined the Imperial Fists and their love of self-torture. And your "Emperor" really commands you through death to do all this?" Thilda asked in sneering tone.

"What would you know of the will of the God-Emperor, heretic?" Orman asked pacing around Thilda's hanging figure.

"A great deal more then you ever will, just as I know more of your precious primarch then you will ever know or admit." Thilda sneered again.

"Confess your sins, Thilda daughter of the Lion." Orman commanded. Thilda winced as though stuck when he said "daughter of the Lion".

"I will not confess for I have done no wrong! and I am no daughter of the Lion. He forsook me long ago." Thilda spat in Orman's face, which to her surprise he did not immediately retaliate instead he walked to the wall across from her and pressed a button and keyed in a code. The pain glove began to work, and if it had been dream able it seemed as though it was worse than any other pain she had ever felt. Every nerve in her body seemed to be on fire, it was down her legs up her back along her arms and in her neck.

She started to scream but forced her mouth to silence it, she would not give in that easily. She could not give in that easily. Instead she let out a grunt of pain, this went on for what seemed like an eternity. She knew she could not pass out, the pain glove suppressed her ability to do that, instead she forced her mind to focus on something else...anything...she searched for something and then she remembered.

_Calon._

"This will be your quarters; I will introduce you to your squad." Zahriel stepped into the practical looking room there were five bunk beds where organized in such a way to cram the most number of Astartes-soldiers possible.

When all the new space marines saw Zahriel enter there dormitory they stood straight at attention and waited for him to address them. He gave them all a look that would have terrified any normal person and with some mild satisfaction she saw it caused them to stand straighter and tighten there expressions.

"Brother Calon, this is Thilda Mae. She will be training with your squad and she will also be housed with your squad."

"Sir, with all due respect sh..." Calon started looking slightly alarmed.

"You will treat her as you would any other space marine assigned with you, am I understood?" Zahriel said firmly.

"You are sir...quite clear it will be done." Calon nodded.

"Excellent," He turned to Thilda and handed her a small piece of paper he had been holding. "Here" he said thrusting it into her hand. "Make sure to follow any instructions on it to the letter." And without another word Zahriel left the room.  
An strained silence fell as Thilda and Calon eyed each other.

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?" Calon asked after a moment.

Thilda sighed, "You must be stupid, Zahriel told you my name…it is Thilda Mae, Sar Luther brought me here…" she shrugged her shoulders "Honestly I don't know why I was given this assignment but I will do whatever Lord Luther asks of me." Without saying another word she walked around Calon and gracefully moved and swung up the ladder to the top bed on the bunk and sat quietly before she addressed the stunned looking Space Marines. "For sweet Terra's sakes! Stop staring at me like I'm something freaky!"

"That is Brother Calon's bed." One of the Astartes who stood toward the back spoke up.

"Oh and how is it he manages to get up here without tripping? I mean it looks like he can barely walk as it is." Thilda said swinging down, Calon glared at her but before he could speak someone put a hand on his arm.

"Alright, you all heard Sar Zahriel, she is with us and we are not going to have any of this." The Astarte "Kalen" turned and addressed Thilda directly. "You can take the top bunk closest to the door. But you will have to get settled in later we have drilling set to begin in fifteen minutes. Let's move."

The rest of the squad filed out Thilda followed placing her small bag on top of her bunk as she passed Thilda could tell the Astartes didn't know what to make of her, but they would do as all first legion Astartes would. Follow their orders and not question them.

Months of training had taken place, it seemed like such a blur of time. The training had been rigorous and simply brutal on her. It had changed her for the better; she had taken to using a bolter and a long sword so large it required both hands for her to wield. Both weapons where built for standard use but she wielded them as though they had been forged exactly for her hands.

All of her squad had taken to calling her "Sister" Thilda, word she had no doubt, of who her father was had spread but nothing was ever said about it (which she was very grateful for) she had grown close to all of her battle brothers accept Calon who there was always some disagreement with. This went on for two months until at last it came to head in a most unfortunate time, during a training session which Luther was overseeing. He came at least weekly to observe her training sessions and if he was unable to Zarhiel would come in his stead.

"Try not to embarrass us blonde." Calon had said in a low tone to Thilda as Luther had entered.

"Speak for yourself! Who was it that tripped yesterday?" Thilda had struck a nerve. Calon balled his fists.

"Thilda! Calon! Over here now." Luther himself had seen and overhead the incident.  
Calon gave Thilda an angry look which she returned before both of them did as they were ordered. Saluting Luther and then standing at attention.

"I don't give a damn if you two don't like each other. You will tolerate each other and I won't have this childish fighting between the two of you." Luther said looking at Thilda but shifting his gaze at Calon. "Am I understood?"

"Very clearly Sar." Calon said all emotion purposefully drained from his voice.

"Yes, I understand it won't happen again." Thilda said, although she sincerely doubted it wouldn't. If Calon was intent on being an arse to her she would not just let him walk on her.

"That's good. I want you to be partners for your sword training from now on and tonight you will both receive an extra duty. Brother Hander is that clear."

"It is Sar Luther." Hander the drill sergeant nodded.

Later that same day Thilda and Calon had been summoned to Luther's office for further reprimanding and to be given there punishment duty. Every night for the next week they would be cleaning the courtyard…with a toothbrush. Both had taken there punishment without complaint, Thilda could feel Calon's eyes on her back as they left the room. He would make her pay for this no doubt.

Thilda silently thanked Luther for picking a part of the monastery that few had access to. At least there wouldn't be many people to witness their humiliation.  
Two buckets had been placed side by side on the floor and by each bucket was a toothbrush which Calon gave a strange look.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" He inquired inspecting the small brush with some interest.

"We are to clean the floor with it. Normally however you'd use it to clean your teeth." Thilda subconsciously demonstrated mocking a brushing moment with the brush near her teeth.

"Don't we just have a bacteria for that?" Calon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Astarte's probably do, but for the rest of us lowly mortals we must use such a device. Now let's get to work so I can actually get some sleep tonight." Thilda knelt and dipping the brush in water began to scrub a brick. Calon followed suit. It was tedious work and after what felt like hours and they had only cleaned a few feet Thilda could sense Calon's frustration.

"How do you like cleaning the floor? Isn't that all you mortals are good for?" Calon said his voice taunted her she could tell he had said the words intending to provoke anger from her.

"Calon, you were born a mortal and it wasn't long ago you where one. But that is beside the point, I'm not a mortal therefor your insult isn't actually an insult." Thilda replied calmly she had no doubt Luther probably had this under close observation, she didn't want to make a scene just yet.

"So it's true then…you are his bastard daughter." Calon jibed,  
Thilda felt every muscle inside her tense.

"Don't ever mention that in my presence again." She said haughty drawing herself to her full height and starring harshly at Calon.

"And if I do? What will you do? He doesn't care about you…they all only keep you here because they feel they must. You don't belong here."

Thilda felt a pain tighten in her chest; he had said the words she had always feared where true. Her mind was clouded and she stooped and picked up her bucket and poured it all on Calon.

"There now you can roll on the floor and finish cleaning the floor." Her rage was barely restrained.  
Calon sputtered angrily picking up his pail to throw on Thilda. He swung it but Thilda was prepared and she moved out of the way.

"That was pathetic." Thilda smirked.

"You are such a bitch." Calon muttered realizing he had allowed his temper get the best of him.

"Alright then if that's the case I will let you finish this all by yourself." Thilda folded her arms across her chest.

"No, we were both assigned to this." Calon pointed out grinding his teeth.

"We were but I am not going to help someone who insults me like this and won't even apologize." Thilda's eyes met Calon's and her look sent a small amount of remorse shooting through Calon. He saw in her eyes what she really was, someone never trusted or cared for. Her sarcasm was her way of covering up how unimportant she felt.

"I shouldn't have called you a bastard or a bitch…" Calon said after a moment and Thilda snorted.

"That's a good start but what else could you add?"

Calon sighed and then spoke the words, "I am sorry, I never should have said those things to you."

Thilda thought for a moment before she responded, "You are forgiven. I am also sorry for my constant insulting, it has been childish and inappropriate." Calon was taken aback, he had never heard Thilda apologize for anything.

"It is fair, now I think." He said cautiously.

Thilda's hands twisted as she spoke again, "I'd like to put the past behind us and start over new." She reached out her hand to Calon, "Hello, I am Thilda Mae."

Calon took it and spoke with a grin, "Pleasure to meet you Tilly. My name is Calon."

"Well Calon, I think we should finish this job and I think I have an idea for us to finish this faster." Thilda looked down at the floor now covered with the buckets of water they had thrown. Thilda removed her outer shirt and stood wearing a sleeveless low cut one underneath.

"You, get this wet and clean the floor. I'll go behind with the toothbrush and make sure everything is perfect." Thilda instructed.

"Why didn't purpose this idea earlier?" Calon asked and Thilda laughed.

"Because I was too angry at you to make this easy."

Thilda awoke to voices once again and then realized she was no longer in pain. But she did not open her eyes, she realized she was no longer hanging but was lying flat on her back. Arms strapped above her and feet strapped down as well. Well, at least I don't have the pearl in my mouth or the pain glove on anymore.

"The pain glove should have worked, she is not an Astarte her discipline cannot be that good." Chapter-Master Nemiel spoke to Orman in a tone that told him exactly how displeased the Chapter-Master was with him.

"She is too well disciplined for the pain glove to have any effect. When we use it she just meditates and the pain has no effect on her," Orman explained "The rack will be more effective in loosening her tongue."

"It had better; now leave me with the heretic for a moment." Nemiel ordered.

"As you wish." Orman left the room quickly.  
Silence fell for a moment until Nemiel was certain that Orman was out of hearing.

"Thilda, I know you aren't out..."

"Ah damn, one can only hope to fool you." Thilda sighed. "It is good to see you Nemiel, I thought the Lion had killed you. How is your little chapter that you derived from Zahariel's gene-seed doing?"

"I know quite well where my chapter gets there gene-seed. As for my death, despite the stories told I would never speak against my Primarch like that. I came here to offer you something; would you like to know what it is?" Nemiel's gaze drifted meeting Thilda's with a look that would have quelled most others.

"I know what you have to offer, a quick death." Thilda laughed.

"Don't get it into your head that I will ever confess because it will not happen and you know it!"

"A quick painless death, do you really want to keep going through this? We can wait a very long time we are patient."

"I cannot be forgiven anyway I insulted your "God-Emperor". I am supposed to rot in hell for that along with being a heretic, correct?"

"You are." Nemiel said pacing around where she lay pausing by the head of a table.

"I wonder what your "chapter" would say if they found out the truth." Thilda laughed dryly, "You would be shamed so badly they would probably kill themselves in hopes of receiving forgiveness of the "Emperor"...you pretend to follow the Emperor if he were alive he would be so angry in this worship of him! You know that Nemiel! You were alive and you remember the stories of the humiliation inflicted on the Word Bearers for their belief in him!"

"Lies! Heretic! You will die tonight," Nemiel forced her face up to look him in the eye. "And it will be by my hand. You are nothing more than heretic scum." Nemiel let go of her face and stomp out of the room stopping Orman and Claymon who made to enter.

"Orman, she is finished in twelve hours I will personally execute her. Prepare the book, and inform the others of what has transpired." Nemiel ordered. "Claymon, prepare the chamber and our prisoner for the execution."

Orman nodded and set off immediately. "As you wish my lord." Claymon responded bowing and waited until his Chapter-Master and his trainer's footfalls where no longer audible before entering the prisoner's chamber.

"Claymon! Good to see you again, what did they send you into do? Forces me into sexual intercourse? And I mean really that would be messed up, especially for..."

"Shut the hell up. I am here to prepare you and this room for you execution. If you tell the truth your sins may still be forgiven." Claymon said in the tone he had been trained to speak in.

"You want to know the truth do you? Oh how bravely you say that, the truth would send you into madness." Thilda said all of her previous sarcasm aside her voice sounded like a deadly weapon.

Claymon snorted. "I think I could handle ANYTHING you decided to pull out of your arse and pretend it was truth. Come on heretic tell me your story, even if you do not thing you will face the judgment of the God-Emperor."

Thilda laughed it was brutal-hollowed sound, "But where to begin?"

"The beginning usually works best." Claymon stated coolly, he knelt out of Thilda's sight and began breaking at something with his hands.

"Then that would be...Luther's and the others exile to Caliban. That was only a few years after the Emperor had found Lion El'johnson and given him leadership over the Dark Angels. They official line was always they had been ordered back to Caliban because The Lion " did not like the speed at which current recruiting was being done and wanted experienced warriors at home to speed up the training process."

"How could this have been an insult to you?" Clayman spat standing and looking down at Thilda. Thilda expected to see loathing there but instead she saw understanding. Their eyes locked for a moment before Claymon continued "It may have been a disappointment no doubt but a Primarch ordered it..."

"They did not refuse the duty, you arse-hole and let me finish if you want my so called confession." Claymon fell silent and knelt again and began working at something with his fingers.

"A list of names was drawn up and circulated throughout the fleet. It was little more than a week after being deployed on their first campaign, Luther and more than five hundred of his brothers – over half a Chapter – where dismissed. The news had stunned them all. Luther told me he had seen it in the eyes of his battle-brothers as they'd mustered on the embarkation deck to begin the long trip back to Caliban.

He said "If the Legion needed warriors so badly, why were they being pulled from the front lines? Training recruits was a job for elders, men who were full of wisdom but past their physical prime." That was the way it had been on Caliban for generations – and it had escaped no one that all most all of the Astartes being sent home were from Caliban rather than Terra. Luther did not want to hear those returning so he officially offered to take charge of the recruitment effort...it fooled no one however that just convinced everyone selected to return to Caliban that something was wrong. Luther, had always been at the Lion's right hand for Terra's sake he was the Legion's second-in-command despite not being an Astartes, he had no business leaving the Crusade to train young recruits. It was obvious to everyone... he was being sent as far from the Lion as possible, and the rest of the cadre were being exiled along with him."

"Those Dark Angels would h..." Claymon started but Thilda continued as if she had not heard him.

"Those of my brothers selected to leave the crusade followed their orders to the letter, without question, as they had been trained from there boyhood on Calbian to do and as legion Astartes should always. But they were plagued by doubt and confusion, to them for all intents and purposes, it appeared that the Legion's second-in-command took the Primarch at his word and intended to fulfill his assigned task to the best of his ability. So, they returned to Caliban in the dead of night, so no one would seem them in there shame."

"They tell you, there is no reason no excusable reason for Luther's betrayal. He was a shallow man as where those he influenced!" Claymon murmured in a pained voice he did not stand but continued to work whatever he was into the ground.

"That is not the reason they went to heresy...there is a great deal more to tell. Now shush, it was supposedly a great honor, Luther knew they had been exiled by the Lion...the man he had raised as a son. It had all been so sudden at the time it had been assumed, that they would be back with the fleet once recruiting was well underway. After five decades Jonson had never spoken of those he sent back. He didn't even read the regular dispatches from Caliban, they were entirely banished from the Primarch's mind and side."

Claymon spoke in a soft growl, "That was when the rumors started, speculation as to why Luther had been "banished" began circulate through the ranks. It was believed there had been a falling out between Jonson and Luther over the near-disaster at Sarosh, some jealousies and petty enmities rising to the fore. Speculating that Luther and the rest bore the blame for allowing the Saroshi bomb aboard the Invincible Reason, which I argued against but it sometimes led to heated debates between the Terran and Calibanite forces with in the Legion. The Primarch made no attempts to address the rumors, and over time they were forgotten just as the exiles. No one spoke of the exiles much anymore, except as a joking-cautionary tale to new initiates. With quite a moral, once you fell from grace with Lion El'Jonson, you were never would rise again."

Thilda smiled and finished the story, "Fifty years later, following the great success in the recruitment, training, and equipping of new Astartes for the Dark Angels, Luther and his lieutenants were faced by the widespread rebellion on Caliban. Following Zahariel's investigations, it was revealed that Caliban was plagued by a resurgence of the beasts that had once ruled the forests of Caliban. It was a terrible threat and it was complicated further by the fact some of the insurgency raised against them where former Knights of the Order...who knew more of the Lion's had betrayal of Cailban and wished to free Cailban from the Imperium's rule. Cailban had always possessed a warp taint, it was why the monsters that plagued the forest had grown so big...if the Imperium had found out before, or ever found out that such a taint existed Cailban would burn. They would burn our home for something they could not even help. Then word came of Horus's rebellion against the Emperor, Luther decided that in the best of interests of Caliban, he declared our world's independence in opposition to both the Emperor and the Primarch who would have watched his home burn." Silence fell obvious sound of something being pried at came from the place Claymon knelt.

"For sweet terra's sake aren't you finished pulling that out yet?"

"You haven't finished the rest of the story." Claymon responded.

"And hold it blonde it's almost done."

"Well you know that part better then I, you were part of the legion the..."

"I was but I was on Cailban for most of that part, you know that. It was only what sixty years ago I was sent to infiltrate the starting of Ode Nox?"

"It was, sixty years ago I sent you Claymon?" Thilda gasped, "It feels so much longer. I must admit I do feel thick for not recognizing you and Calon earlier."

"It does, it will be good to be back with the others again. That's alright Thilda you were always a little thick." Claymon smiled at Thilda. Something she had not seen him do for a very long time.

"When will you be done?"

"Thilda, why don't you finish the story." Claymon sighed.

"Well then, the Dark Angels had been posted on the Eastern Fringe of the galaxy when word reached them of Horus's "treachery" against the Imperium. We know that Horus ordered the Night Lords to intercept the Dark Angels and prevent them from aiding the Emperor on Terra, but without success. But it took them so long to reach Terra due to the Night Lords interference... Horus had been defeated and the Emperor grievously wounded, his shattered body placed within the life-support mechanisms of the Golden Throne. Jonson returned to Caliban. Upon the Dark Angels' arrival in orbit, I ordered they were fired upon from the surface.

Pulling back the fleet, Jonson tried to find out what had happened, and discovered that Luther and Dark Angels garrison and the new recruits that had been left on the planet had turned against both their Primarch and the Imperium. Jonson was infuriated he ordered that Caliban be bombarded from orbit, destroying the planet's defenses. Jonson then led his forces to the surface and assaulted The Order's fortress-monastery, he confronted Luther in single combat. Luther, was granted power by the Chaos Gods, was now evenly matched in strength with the enraged Primarch. The battle between the two leveled the monastery the planet was coming apart around them, the orbital bombardment taking a heavy toll on the surface.

Jonson managed to wound Luther, but before he could finish him Luther lashed out with a powerful sorcerous attack that mortally wounded Johnson. When Luther say what he had forced those on Cailban he lashed out with the powers of the warp scattering of the fallen angels throughout space and time. Then Caliban tore itself apart under the strain of the assault along with the already in place instabilities. The only portion of the planet remaining intact was the rock on where the monastery had stood on which Luther and the Lion had dueled. The loyalist Dark Angels captured Luther that day…of Jonson there is no word... these religious freaks believe that Jonson was thrown into space and time along with the Fallen, Which was correct, because he and I were sent to the same place."

"Were you killed him." Claymon spoke with slight amusement. "He was a bastard, he deserved nothing less."

"He did deserve it, and you know the best part? I got to take my time with it. He was wounded so badly...you know he did not even know he had a daughter. Well I told him everything about my life and you know what he did, he apologized, not some half-assed sarcasm or plea for his life he apologized for is stupidity toward Luther, me and the rest of those on Cailban." Thilda grinned a terrible skull smile.

Claymon stood and released her from her bonds, "All that and you showed him no mercy? Thilda you know if Luther had heard him say those things he would have forgiven him he was always been so forgiving, why not you?"

"You know why! The bastard didn't deserve it, I cut his head off. He was shocked by it I think, but at least it was over, and I had my revenge for Cailban and for Luther."

"We had better get going if we want to make the teleporation." Claymon offered his sister a hand which he took and he helped her to a standing position.

"We haven't triggered any safety protocols yet?" Thilda said with a raised eyebrow. Claymon laughed it was a crude sound, he handed Thilda a bolter and a sword a tad too big for her. He armed himself as well with similar weapons and responded.

"This room is being recorded; it is only a matter of moments before we are discovered, we had better hurry." Claymon opened the door and there was a hiss. On the other side stood Nemiel in his hands he held a mighty sword before he could even move it however there was a thud of a might warhammer as it came crashing down on the Chapter Masters skull.

Orman sighed, "You always make such a mess Tilly." He raised his hammer to deliver the finishing blow to Nemiel.

"Don't! Leave him alive, we need to move." Thilda said quickly walking around the Chapter-Master's unconscious form.  
Orman grimaced, he wanted to argue but knew better and simply followed.

"I didn't expect you so fast." Claymon said with a chuckle.

"Neither did I, Nemiel knew there was something wrong with you. He called me to come with him to stop you both." Orman explained.

"So that's why he was right outside the door and not in his room. How much will come between us and the teleport location?" Thilda asked looking back at Orman as they moved through the silent halls.

"As long as Nemiel is out for another minute we will be there and gone before they can do anything." Orman responded, Claymon looked over at Orman.

"You disabled the recordings?" He sounded uncertain.

"No, I merely put them on repeat in such a way that they won't notice any changes for a short period of time. I was hard pressed to do it but I did get it done."

"Calon, you always where the brilliant one. What would I do without you?" Thilda asked as she followed Claymon through the final twist of passages.

"You'd be dead on an interrogation table that's for sure." Calon said tightening his jaw slightly at the unfamiliar use of his birth name.

"I think you must have enjoyed it, all those years of me being a smart ass and you finally got to…" Thilda started in a matter of fact way, Calon knew her sarcasm to well.  
"You know I hated it. It never should have happened in the first place…but it was the only way to not blow all three of our covers."

"It had to happen, Calon, you'll understand in a little while." Thilda promised.

"Here" Claymon motioned them all into a small empty room. It had been prepared for this moment, in secret many years before.

"Hurry," Thilda hissed listening at the door for the sounds of pursuit. Claymon pressed something on his armor and Thilda moved from the door to stand beside her brothers.  
There was a terrible blinding light and a loud noise as the three where summoned on board Havoc. It took Thilda a moment to recover and regain her bearings.

"You have it?" Thilda crocked to Claymon, who nodded and handed her a paper.

"That is everything I know and was able to uncover. Schematic, there defenses everything. You are right they are keeping him on The Rock."

"You mean all of this was to find out if Luther was alive…you are mad Tilly." Calon said raising an eyebrow as his sister.

Thilda swallowed hard in the end they all had accepted Chaos, Luther more than her or the others it had changed him physically. She hesitated for a fraction of a second, that wasn't the Luther she had known kept on The Rock. Not the man who she had called Husband and had fathered her sons. Thilda's reserve hardened a moment later, the pain returning as fresh as it had been that day. Her sons had all died during the orbital bombing. Aside from that it may not be the Luther she had known but he did not deserve to be imprisoned by these Emperor-Worshiping freaks. Also she would have her revenge for her sons.

"They know we have the information?" Thilda asked looking at Claymon he nodded.

"The Chapter Master left the information lying around…false at first but then after a while I began to see the real reports and information. I am certain they knew they had been infiltrated, when we get there they will be waiting for us. On top of the security they already have."

"So who is going to be receiving the lovely little note about the gene-seed?" Thilda snigger slightly at the thought.

"Ah not just one, I have had it sent to every company captain. I also threw in a few other space marines who I knew would be particularly haunted by it." Calon said grimly.

"If only I could be there…" Thilda sighed.

"We did all this just to make sure Luther was really being held on The Rock?! 60 years of infiltrating, gaining trust, everything, just so that you could extract some petty revenge." Calon looked outraged.

"Calon, they took everything from me. My home, my husband and my sons. My revenge is not petty, I will watch them all suffer as I have for what they have done. I set out to destroy this Chapter's moral, if word spreads appropriately we will have succeeded. Destroying them from the inside will be a great help to us, not to mention the schematic and a basic idea of the construction of The Rock will help me with the rescue." Thilda's gaze held anger barely checked.

"We had better get on deck, the others will be waiting." Claymon said simply stepping between the two. Thilda released a breath and nodded and without another word followed Claymon out of the room, Calon trailing behind her.

Shock was all the Deanes could feel. He had considered it the greatest honor of his life to be trained as recruit for the First Legion an Adeptus Astartes of Ode Nox chapter, the greatest honor one could receive to serve the God-Emperor as an Astarte. But there where secrets, the truth behind the gene-seed which had brought about this chapter had been kept a secret. What had really happened on Caliban almost 600 years ago…lies had been told to keep the truth from being discovered.

Despite the pain and anger he felt he drew determination. He would regain his honor, he would hunt down all heretics until there where none left and when had finished the God-Emperor would finally be able to forgive him. He and his brothers would serve without question and without remorse, they would regain their honor. They would suffer along the way in penance for their sins but they would one day gain forgiveness.

-  
Two Weeks Later:

Grand Chapter Master Anaziel, was not pleased by the news he had received. Although if the truth was told this was the way he had planned it to happen. This was a trap to catch Thilda, as she had been plotting the rescue of Luther he had been planning her capture. Both had worked to their advantage. He would personally capture her, extract her confession and then end her life. Nemiel's failure may haunt him but it would not bother him in the least.

"Inform Nemiel everything is preceding in an acceptable manner. As for his question about those who know the truth remind him it must remain a secret. He is authorized to do whatever he deems necessary." Anaziel said speaking to the Psyker who would relay the message.

"Interrogator-Chaplain Asmodai, I believe you are well aware of what must be made ready for our visitors." Anaziel said speaking to the only person aside from the Psyker who occupied the room.

"I do. I will see to it security is tightened. They will not get in without us knowing."

"Our prey is patient; they will wait as long as they need to throw us of the scent. But when they come we must let them believe they have infiltrated perfectly. It will be the only way we will ever catch the Fallen and she who leads them." Anaziel eyed Asmodai sternly.

"It will be so." Asmodai said meeting Anaziel eyes, there was a unending determination there. They would capture the daughter of the Lion. She would repent and then she would be sent to be judged by the God-Emperor for her crimes.

Anaziel nodded his head, "You are excused then."

"It has been acknowledged my lord. Is there anything further you require of me?" The Psyker was a female, her hair was red but it was matted and short. She looked tired and frail, Anaziel guessed as all Psykers where treated she had probably not eaten in several weeks. Strangely enough she had yet to get many of the mechanical enhancements that other Psykers of her level and training received.

"No nothing more," He had no idea why he was deciding to spare her, she was gifted she would remain as the only Psyker privy to this information. "You are reassigned you will be given a new hab. You will report to me directly."

"As you wish my lord." She knelt before him, she had long ago learned to take an order. Most other Psykers would have been thrilled for this opportunity believing perhaps being under Anaziel service they would not be required to work the average 20 hour days. Giving them time for the psi-sickness to wear away, they would also be guaranteed regular meals. But for Sarah this was not the case, she had been put in place years before with a singular purpose, to gather information for Thilda.

One Week Later:

"Our Psyker is in place correct?" Thilda said drumming her fingers, absent mindedly. This was an informal meeting; Calon and Claymon where the only two in attendance.  
"She is, she has even sent in a most interesting report." Calon handed Thilda a data slate.

Thilda twisted her face into a skull grin and let out a deathly laugh, "Sarah is the psyker reporting directly to Anaziel. She will be able to find out all the defenses they will have in place. Given time of course, and he will have her kept alive so as to not allow the secret out further then needed. My dear Anaziel you made this to easy…"


End file.
